Chat:Morning Glories 30
Morning Glories Issue 30 Tinychat from August 28, 2013 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 macey entered the room 0002 richard_vasseur entered the room 0003 guest-1452357 changed nickname to macey 0004 caseyballvins entered the room 0005 guest-1452366 changed nickname to caseyballvins 0006 caseyballvins: Hi 0007 ashley entered the room 0008 macey: hola amigos 0009 macey: how are you all tonight 0010 kelso entered the room 0011 caseyballvins: Very good 0012 richard_vasseur: good 0013 guest-1452387 changed nickname to kelso 0014 caseyballvins: How are you Macey? 0015 macey: i'm good! what did everyone think of that issue 0016 liam entered the room 0017 guest-1452378 changed nickname to ashley 0018 caseyballvins: Shocking, sad, really sad 0019 kelso: I did not like Irina very much before but wow now I kinda like her. 0020 macey: ohh yeah def. wasn't the happiest of issues 0021 guest-1452396 changed nickname to liam 0022 kelso: I'm glad I understand her. 0023 tori entered the room 0024 richard_vasseur: i liked seeing Irina spot lighted and the art showing her as a child looked great nice to 0025 guest-1452411 changed nickname to tori 0026 haley entered the room 0027 caseyballvins: I just love Irina even more, what an amazing character 0028 guest-1452423 changed nickname to haley 0029 kelso: Was not expecting the deal with her mom tho 0030 liam: Okay guys I'm here, but I'm going to be ignoring for a little bit because i JUST GOT IT 0031 caseyballvins: Her and GEORGINA'S MOM YOU MEAN 0032 macey: OH LIAM READ IT READ IT 0033 tessa entered the room 0034 upguntha entered the room 0035 caseyballvins: OH NO I hope i didn't just it 0036 macey: oh my god what's up with kseniya though 0037 guest-1452438 changed nickname to upguntha 0038 macey: and her crazy scars 0039 guest-1452435 changed nickname to tessa 0040 macey: need that backstory right away 0041 tessa: hey buds 0042 macey: FRIENDS, HELLO 0043 upguntha: hellooooo 0044 tessa: macey 0045 macey: yes, tessa 0046 tori: hey 0047 tessa: i was thinking about you this whole issue 0048 macey: TORI HERE 0049 macey: thank you, tessa 0050 darrrrkvengeance entered the room 0051 tessa: laughing and crying 0052 guest-1452444 changed nickname to darrrrkvengeance 0053 kelso: She probs got those crazy scars escaping 0054 tori: yeah, macey the conncection was terrible getting in but i'm here now 0055 macey: luckily, friends, my mother does not have an eyepatch and she has never had people try to 0056 macey: kill me 0057 kelso: Or fighting her way away from that place 0058 macey: TORI IM SO HAPPY 0059 macey: fun fact 0060 macey: so kseniya having one is real ironic to me 0061 caseyballvins: haha 0062 tessa: i thought of you during that bit hahaha 0063 upguntha: that would be cray 0064 guest-1452459 entered the room 0065 kelso: Actually I don't think it's too far off to believe she did gave herself the scars. 0066 tori: i'm thinking most people thought of macey during at least one bit of that issue 0067 macey: i know at least two people who accidentally call irina "macey" often 0068 macey: and vice versa 0069 tori: add me to that list 0070 caseyballvins: Nice to meet a new faculty member 0071 macey: mr. n seems...interesting, yeah 0072 macey: you guys remember tuna mentioned him in #28? in hunter's dream 0073 upguntha: Nebuuuuu 0074 caseyballvins: Oh true, he did 0075 upguntha: that is what i'm calling him 0076 macey: mr.n was the recipient of the friendship melon 0077 kelso: oh my gosh was he really 0078 caseyballvins: I need to reread all of MG again... I say that every issue. Eventually it'll be had to do 0079 macey: haha, upguntha, you think he's nebuchanezzar, right? 0080 upguntha: That means tuna boy is also extra special 0081 macey: i'm definetely jumping onto that theory, it fits in well 0082 upguntha: nope I just like the name so Igave it to him 0083 darrrrkvengeance: wow, good catch on mr n in number 28 0084 upguntha: but when i looked it up I saw that it could fit him well 0085 caseyballvins: And then we got Clarkson at the end 0086 upguntha: can we talk about those crawling scenes, Irina is cray 0087 macey: well, he's been mentioned before. irina talks about nebuchanezzar in 22 0088 macey: we got a baby spidercrawl! the tiniest of crawls! 0089 upguntha: ;D 0090 richard_vasseur: what is irina like 10 in those first scenes 0091 macey: couldn't even handle baby irina. she shouldn't be so cute she's killed people 0092 macey: she named her dog SNOWFLAKE 0093 macey: yeah, she's 10 0094 caseyballvins: Snowflake! That poor dog 0095 kelso: That part killed me. With snowflake. 0096 kelso: I died like Snowflake. 0097 macey: see when i saw him in the preview i KNEW he was gonna die 0098 tessa: my friend lizzie was reading it very quietly 0099 tessa: and she audibly gasped at that part 0100 upguntha: Was i the only one thinking GoT when snowflakes showed up 0101 macey: i just nodded and said "there's no way that dog's making it out of here" 0102 tessa: actually lizzie has a question for the world 0103 kelso: I always have hope for the pet. 0104 kelso: My hope never pulls through 0105 macey: shoot, lizzie through tessa 0106 tessa: she wants to know why casey came back from time travelling as a teen 0107 tessa: and not as an adult 0108 tessa: like future jade 0109 tessa: do we have an answer 0110 macey: my response to her is "haha, who the fuck knows" 0111 tessa: that was mine as well 0112 tessa: okay cool 0113 upguntha: nope 0114 haley: that's usually my answer 0115 macey: okay can we talk about how screwed up the extended headmaster family is getting 0116 kelso: I think it's cuz Casey came back to her own timeline? 0117 kelso: Like, it's not like she turned 6 when she went back in time. 0118 upguntha: the magic of the cave 0119 kelso: So Jade wouldn't age down either? 0120 macey: yeah i was actually thinking what you were saying kels 0121 macey: like she left in the cave and came out of the cave 0122 guest-1452459 changed nickname to supajoe 0123 caseyballvins: Yeah, Headmaster's family is getting pretty screwed up now. 0124 kelso: Everyone is related. 0125 supajoe: hey 0126 kelso: EVERYONE. 0127 richard_vasseur: hey 0128 macey: JOE hey man! 0129 tessa: hi joe! 0130 kelso: Hey there! 0131 tessa: the idea of "her own timeline" confuses me 0132 macey: knockin' it out of the park as usual 0133 supajoe: how's it going? 0134 tessa: isn't everyone always in their timeline 0135 supajoe: thanks, macey! 0136 macey: why'd you have to make baby irina so adorable, though 0137 haley left the room 0138 supajoe: haha 0139 haley entered the room 0140 guest-1452552 changed nickname to haley 0141 caseyballvins: She was so adorable 0142 upguntha: so she can surprose you with the kill 0143 kelso: Snowflake was adorable, too. 0144 macey: it's weird because we first see her killing people and i still found her cute 0145 macey: when she was crying over snowflake i wanted to hug her, even though she would stab me 0146 supajoe: alas, poor snowflake 0147 supajoe: haha 0148 supajoe: this is what we do 0149 kelso: I don't want to think about when all of that started with her, though. 0150 supajoe: we introduce a character you're supposed to hate like irina 0151 kelso: How young she was. 0152 supajoe: then make you emphathize with her. 0153 kelso: I did hate her. 0154 kelso: You succeeded. 0155 supajoe: yay 0156 upguntha: still do, she can die lol no one goes after JIKE 0157 caseyballvins: I never hated her, terrified of her, but never hated. She's far too cool 0158 macey: you did this cool with irina, i can't want until the inevitable daramount issue 0159 tessa: i thought we all loved her am i delusional 0160 tessa: i loved her 0161 tessa: oops 0162 kelso: Well, I guess I didn't HATE her. But I didn't like her very much. 0163 macey: or watch as headmaster has the saddest background 0164 tessa: haha 0165 kelso: oh god no 0166 tessa: probably 0167 kelso: I don't want to feel bad for Headmaster. 0168 tori: don't make me empathise with him b/c that would just be the worst 0169 tori: too conflicted 0170 caseyballvins: I don't know what to think about the headmaster yet though 0171 caseyballvins: Like, he's obviously not the nicest guy... but what else do we really know? 0172 macey: you know what i find odd? a lot of the teachers say headmaster like a name 0173 macey: without the "the". like it's his name 0174 caseyballvins: Right? 0175 macey: mr. n did it here. i can think of a few more times. dagney in 22 i think 0176 caseyballvins: I guess the majority of the staff doesn't know his name at all so it's like The Doctor dw 0177 kelso: Well, I called several of my teachers in high school just by their last names.. 0178 kelso: It's probably easier to drop the "the" 0179 kelso: Also yes, like the Doctor. 0180 nick entered the room 0181 brella entered the room 0182 guest-1452594 changed nickname to brella 0183 guest-1452591 changed nickname to nick 0184 brella: i am so late; forgive 0185 tessa: hey brella! 0186 liam: There were several times that I called a teacher by a nickname, or just their last name 0187 liam: so I don't think it's all that uncommon 0188 brella: HELLO uvu 0189 caseyballvins: Hey Gwen! 0190 enio_duval entered the room 0191 guest-1452597 changed nickname to enio_duval 0192 brella: maaaariiiaaa 0193 macey: BRELLA AND NICK ARE BOTH HERE 0194 nick: hey everyone 0195 richard_vasseur: hey 0196 caseyballvins: hi nick! 0197 upguntha: heyooo 0198 tori: hey 0199 haley: hey! 0200 macey: good job nick. but that's a given you always rock this book 0201 enio_duval: Hey, guys! Evening. 0202 nick: macey, good catch on mr. n over in the study hall comments 0203 macey: THANK YOU SIR i do my best 0204 nick: i was genuinely wondering if someone was gonna get that one 0205 macey: as the leading authority on fortunato-based things, i was obliged 0206 upguntha: that means nick is slipping 0207 brella: i can confirm that she is indeed a fortunato expert 0208 macey: i think you all look to me for fortunato things at this point 0209 macey: it's gonna be my job to figure him out when the time comes 0210 perrike entered the room 0211 macey: got to pay attentions to all them details 0212 brella: especially 0213 brella: the melon 0214 brella: also there is a lot of red up in here 0215 macey: okay gotta change my color so i dont become brells 0216 caseyballvins: Put that on your resume, Macey. Fortunato Expert 0217 tessa: i have to leave 0218 brella: how did you do that macey 0219 tessa: i'm going to a study group 0220 brella: FORTUNATO MAGIC 0221 tessa: have fun discussing 0222 macey: you go to the little gear thing and then settings, brella 0223 macey: TESSA I WILL MISS YOU 0224 brella: auuugh bye tessa ;; 0225 tessa: i will miss you kisses all round 0226 liam: BYE TESSA I LOVE YOU 0227 tessa: LOVE YOU GUYS 0228 tessa: bye 0229 guest-1452612 changed nickname to perrike 0230 tessa left the room 0231 brella: thank you for your guidance macey 0232 richard_vasseur: So Irina and the staff at MG share a common enemy is it Casey 0233 caseyballvins: changed my colour too! 0234 brella: wisdom in both tinychat AND fortunato 0235 caseyballvins: Or not 0236 caseyballvins: there? 0237 kelso: Gosh it's always Casey isn't it? lol 0238 guest-1452624 entered the room 0239 brella: freakin casey needs to sit down and take a break or something damn 0240 macey: now here's the thing 0241 supajoe: casey's just a troublemaker 0242 caseyballvins: She really does poor girl 0243 liam: If casey somehow ends up being the headmaster I am going to scream 0244 enio_duval: Not so sure it's Casey. Maybe who hired her. 0245 liam: I don't know how it would happen 0246 macey: naaah, the headmaster's pretty explicitly a dude 0247 liam: but I will. 0248 brella: mga always knows too much so i would not put it past them 0249 upguntha: I don't think it's casey. I think it's a fake out 0250 macey: ike and hunter are still our best bets right now but 0251 enio_duval: me too, upguntha. 0252 macey: watch as it's ian or something. just watch. 0253 brella: it's pamela 0254 upguntha: I think they did the same thing with Zoe 0255 caseyballvins: Always pamela 0256 brella: SHHHH no hunter is good. hunter is fine 0257 liam: I've been saying that it's either Ian or Hunter ever since I started reading it 0258 enio_duval: exactly. 0259 upguntha: PAmelaaaaaaaaa 0260 perrike left the room 0261 enio_duval: Pamela, HUAHUA! 0262 macey: i like to think pamela is the answer to many questions 0263 enio_duval: Pamela is the headmaster, maybe. 0264 kelso: I don't want it to be Hunter at all. 0265 kelso: Pamela, I'd be fine with. 0266 enio_duval: Pamela = 42 0267 susan entered the room 0268 macey: next issue is a hunter one right? then we have a chance of pamela 0269 guest-1452645 changed nickname to susan 0270 macey: since it's in actual classes 0271 macey: SUSAN 0272 upguntha: Enio is my new fav person 0273 susan: ayoooo 0274 nick: next issue is hunter, yeah 0275 enio_duval: Hunter and Hisao? 0276 brella: whAATA 0277 nick: it's a fun one 0278 kelso: Yes! I've been hoping for more focus on Hunter 0279 guest-1452651 entered the room 0280 haley: yessss 0281 kelso: And it's....fun?! 0282 brella: I KNOW MACEY TOLD ME THIS BUT I'M STILL JUST 0283 brella: with excitement 0284 kelso: As in good happy fun hopefully? 0285 caseyballvins: See Nick, your definition of fun is propably not the same as ours 0286 macey: brella hunter has had like two issues to himself before 0287 macey: its gonna be ok. 0288 nick: guillaume and hisao are in 033 0289 macey: BOTH? oh boy 0290 brella: bad things always happen to him, though 0291 haley: YESSSS 0292 brella: i am worried 0293 brella: OH NO 0294 liam: OH BOY EXCITEMENT 0295 caseyballvins: Same Gwen 0296 macey: 33 for relationship issues 0297 brella: catchy 0298 abetterfuture entered the room 0299 nick: vanessa gets 032 0300 susan: vanessaaaaa 0301 richard_vasseur: How come the snowflakes lok alike i thought each one was suppost to be different? 0302 liam left the room 0303 guest-1452663 changed nickname to abetterfuture 0304 liam entered the room 0305 guest-1452666 changed nickname to liam 0306 upguntha: Will there be any yearbook references 0307 macey: how to make up with your ex after killing his brother, the issue 0308 nick: @upguntha, yes actually 0309 enio_duval: by the way, Vanessa is just gorgeous in the volume 5 cover. 0310 brella: it is a very common situation so 0311 guest-1452651 left the room 0312 upguntha: doing happy dance 5...4..3... dance 0313 caseyballvins: Happens to the best of us 0314 macey: ooooh man does yearbook mean julie. at least a cameo. please 0315 brella: helpful hints from guillaume 0316 caseyballvins: I want more Julie so bad 0317 abetterfuture: Vanessa... I'm looking forward to getting attached before her inevitable tragic death. 0318 enio_duval: oh, god, why? 0319 upguntha: I always wondered why the faculty let Hisao run to the forest 0320 nick: yeah, rodin draws an amazing Vanessa, n v5 and 32 covers 0321 abetterfuture: I am major glutton for punishment. 0322 guest-1452624 left the room 0323 caseyballvins: I'm really worried that in Vanessa's issue we'll see her go travel back in time 0324 enio_duval: I thought Fortunato was more likely to die. 0325 caseyballvins: I'm not ready for that 0326 brella: fortunato is going to be the hero of the series just you wait 0327 tinker entered the room 0328 enio_duval: don't know why 0329 guest-1452678 changed nickname to tinker 0330 brella: suddenly he will blast into the foreground of the story and never leave 0331 enio_duval: huahuahua! 0332 abetterfuture: I'm pretty sure Vanessa won't die until Season 3 or so. 0333 brella: noooo she's fine everyone's fine haha /broken laughter 0334 caseyballvins: See I want to think that about her, but I don't trust this series 0335 upguntha: vanessa band aid mystery 0336 macey: fortunato is expendable, but too mysterious to go...yet 0337 caseyballvins: Rereading the first issue breaks my heart so much now 0338 macey: then again that's what we said about zoe 0339 abetterfuture: Sorry if I missed this at the start of the chat, but... 0340 supajoe: i addressed vanessa's bandage in a study hall podcast 0341 caseyballvins: Mysterious like Zoe... wait... 0342 abetterfuture: Whats the issue order? 0343 abetterfuture: Hunter, Vanessa, ? 0344 macey: hunter, vanessa, hisao & guillaume and... 0345 macey: 34 is jade, right? or no? 0346 enio_duval: Irina's mother... She reminded me of Xenia Onatopp, from 007. 0347 brella: will give up limbs for more jade 0348 supajoe: haha 0349 kelso: I love Jade <3 0350 supajoe: i like that. i'm a bond fan 0351 enio_duval: me too, Joe. 0352 brella: oh man enio now that you mention it that's perfect 0353 macey: headmaster is james bond, we can all go home, mg solved 0354 abetterfuture: I kind of love-hate Irina's mother. 0355 abetterfuture: In just one page, she managed to beat Abraham for Worst MG Parent. 0356 macey: SSSAME she's so intriguing and badass but also, the worst 0357 abetterfuture: Ever. 0358 enio_duval: i hated it when she killed Snowflake, man 0359 guest-1452711 entered the room 0360 abetterfuture: 0361 caseyballvins: Definitely worse than Abraham. 0362 enio_duval: but I saw that coming when the dog saved Irina 0363 macey: abraham at least wanted to keep ike safe and cared for his well being and stuff 0364 kelso: I find it funny how everyone keeps saying they hate her for killing Snowflake and not for 0365 macey: i mean he's still terrible but. he CARES 0366 kelso: hiring men to rape and kill Irina 0367 caseyballvins: Technicality Kelso 0368 abetterfuture: ...But he also raised an army of child soldiers to follow his whims. 0369 haley: shh shh its all about the dog 0370 macey: IRINA LOVED HER DOG OKAY. SHE NAMED HIM SNOWFLAKE 0371 upguntha: I wonder what connections Ab has with Irina's mom 0372 enio_duval: she was training her daughter 0373 macey: when i saw the dog in the preview i expected his name to be "stab" or "murder" 0374 kelso: ...could Abraham be Irina's father?! 0375 macey: but no. irina named him snowflake. dammit. 0376 supajoe: hahaha 0377 enio_duval: besides, I'm a dog enthusiast [? 0378 brella: i know right macey 0379 brella: i juST. "BUT I LOVED HIM" 0380 brella: so unfair 0381 caseyballvins: Irina was just too sweet and adorable 0382 abetterfuture: What if Irina's father is also Jun's? 0383 upguntha: I thought of that then i was nahhhhhh 0384 macey: dang abraham being irina's father is...weirdly plausible 0385 brella: i think irina might have spoken my favorite line in mg so far in this issue 0386 abetterfuture: He's so mysterious and vague/ 0387 macey: imagine ike and irina as half-siblings 0388 brella: oh god macey 0389 caseyballvins: Imagine the family dinners 0390 brella: the sibling rivalry that will destroy empires 0391 guest-1452711 left the room 0392 upguntha: they do like stabing parents with same knife 0393 macey: YEAH YO I HOPE YOU ALL NOTICED 0394 enio_duval: Misterious and vague... are you talking about Mr. N? 0395 macey: IRINA KILLED KSENIYA WITH THE SAME KNIFE IKE KILLED ABRAHAM 0396 macey: WITH 0397 brella: I NOTICED THAT AND YELLED 0398 caseyballvins: YES I DID 0399 abetterfuture: I'm talking about Jun's unseen father. 0400 enio_duval: OH MAN! 0401 brella: IS THAT LIKE 0402 macey: what's UP w/ that 0403 brella: A THING 0404 enio_duval: brillliant 0405 darrrrkvengeance: i guess she brought the knife with her to Abe's camp? 0406 tori: though something that i noticed they do tend to like to burn the homes down, hiaso, irina, 0407 brella: a sacrifice is always demanded 0408 enio_duval: he didn't kill yet, but still 0409 tori: the camp 0410 caseyballvins: Maybe Clarkson gives the knife to Abraham? And she brings Irina to Ab? 0411 supajoe: i was afraid i was a little too obvious with that shot of the knife 0412 kelso: Oh my god. I said Abraham was her father as a joke. But now it's plausible?! 0413 abetterfuture: Whoa. Did we just get an Official Answer? 0414 macey: sometimes nick and joe tell us things and when we do it's a godsend 0415 supajoe: i neither confirm nor deny anything 0416 nick: sure does look like the same knife 0417 guest-1452759 entered the room 0418 abetterfuture: 0419 tori: coincidence? i mean it's not like you just buy those at walmart 0420 macey: well after 18 nick said the person in abe's office sure looked like daramount 0421 macey: and it was CLARKSON 0422 enio_duval: talking about mysterious and vague again... 0423 macey: so 0424 darrrrkvengeance: i guess Kseniya must have given Irina the knife originally 0425 nick: heh 0426 upguntha: What's with the knives motif first Pam, then Zoe 0427 macey: with pam i think it's more her being. pam. 0428 caseyballvins: Yeah, pam is her own thing 0429 brella: pam is a universe unto herself 0430 upguntha: I'm just saying these kids like knives 0431 enio_duval: huahuahua! 0432 darrrrkvengeance: i love pamela 0433 macey: i once asked a friend who isn't into mg what she knew about it from tumblr 0434 darrrrkvengeance: i love her refreshing lack of angst 0435 macey: one of the things she said was "this series is TEEMING with murderteens" 0436 macey: it's one of the most accurate statements i've heard about this comic 0437 guest-1452777 entered the room 0438 richard_vasseur: it is klike the school is training them to be killers 0439 haley: they should put that on the cover 0440 guest-1452777 left the room 0441 brella: dang macey your friend knew way more than pre-mg me did 0442 caseyballvins: I think the best thing about the hardcover is it looks like a yearbook w/o the sleeve on 0443 brella: i was like "UH, there's irina" 0444 brella: bc you were the only person i followed who posted morning glories 0445 caseyballvins: but you open it and teens are murdering 0446 macey: fun story brella used to think the girl in my icon was zoe 0447 liam: My girlfriend won't read it because she doesn't want to become attached 0448 brella: SHUSH 0449 brella: it was a case of mistaken identity 0450 macey: speaking of mistaken identity i'm so happy you guys tackled the irina/akiko thing 0451 abetterfuture: How long have you guys been following Morning Glories? I started this march. 0452 macey: best mg babies 0453 brella: just started this summer, abf 0454 brella: in like... june 0455 macey: since last may for me, 19 was my first new issue 0456 tori: same, around 23 came out 0457 liam: FUN FACT TODAY'S MY ONE YEAR MG ANNIVERSARY 0458 richard_vasseur: i have since issue 1 0459 macey: brella read it the day 27 came out i remember this. 0460 caseyballvins: Like a day after brella? 0461 brella: i had excellent timing 0462 supajoe: hee hee 0463 darrrrkvengeance: issue 1. though i did arcs 3 and 4 in trade 0464 supajoe: yeah, the mg babies strip was my idea. they're normally matt's 0465 brella: i liveblogged my whole experience to katelyn 0466 supajoe: this strip, i mean 0467 brella: it was very involved 0468 brella: AH YES THE MORNING GLORY BABIES WAS PERFECT THIS ISSUE 0469 macey: joe it's my favorite mg babies. akiko is surpsingly cute with long hair 0470 supajoe: thanks! 0471 macey: well what am i saying, akiko is cute 100% of the time 0472 brella: also there's irina and fortunato. together 0473 caseyballvins: It was so cute this issue 0474 upguntha: Akiko can never win 0475 brella: even when she's comatose 0476 enio_duval: Akiko is my fav truant by far 0477 supajoe: fortunato's such an a-hole in the strip. haha 0478 brella: i didn't even know he was capable of laughter 0479 brella: it was very shocking 0480 liam left the room 0481 macey: yeah, what's with that smile. weird 0482 darrrrkvengeance: i guess Irina is my fave truant now, but i don't really love any of them 0483 haley left the room 0484 macey: i can excuse the one in 28 because it was a dream sequence yknow 0485 macey: i can excuse the one in 28 because it was a dream sequence yknow 0486 supajoe: haha 0487 upguntha: it's cause he knows MrN full name 0488 enio_duval: I will never like Irina, I guess. She killed Zoe and that's unforgivable. 0489 tori1 entered the room 0490 guest-1452822 changed nickname to tori1 0491 macey: i have a friend who loved zoe and still hates irina to this day 0492 supajoe: true story 0493 caseyballvins: Well, in Irina's defense, Zoe was about to murder so 0494 enio_duval: actually, I will never love her. I kind of like her now 0495 supajoe: i couldn't help but laugh 0496 brella: MAN BUT 0497 macey: oh noooo your poor wife. i hope she liked the non-violent parts 0498 brella: the first few pages were so stunning 0499 supajoe: i guess i'm just desensitized 0500 brella: there was virtually no dialogue but it was all so intense all on its own 0501 brella: just through the art 0502 macey: yeah joe stop being so good at fight sequences 0503 brella: really 0504 supajoe: aww thanks 0505 macey: nick will have to turn this into a fighting comic 0506 nick: @joe haha, that's awesome 0507 enio_duval: indeed it was 0508 tori left the room 0509 caseyballvins: And you know, good in general Joe. 0510 supajoe: nick originally told me '4 pages of fighting, and it has to end like this 0511 enio_duval: and your dogs are great too 0512 supajoe: my original layouts went on for like 6 pages 0513 enio_duval: you should work on krypto 0514 supajoe: i kept piling on violence. haha 0515 macey: excited for more dogs. didn't jade have a dog 0516 brella: it was.... very effective 0517 supajoe: really? thanks! dogs are more difficult to draw than kids 0518 brella: the shARD OF GLASS IN THE EYEBALL UGH 0519 macey: and ike saw a dog when he snapped in 25! what's with all the DOGS 0520 supajoe: nick has a dog. he's writing what he knows! 0521 darrrrkvengeance: Pamela needs an evil cat 0522 macey: shit i just remembered- you guys better be lucky irina didn't have multiple dogs 0523 brella: does nick's dog have vague symbolic significance 0524 macey: nick would have done what he did in bedlam and killed all of them 0525 caseyballvins: Pam has Roy, she's fine 0526 brella: does it disconcert everyone around it whenever it appears 0527 macey: although in bedlam it was cats. so many cats. 0528 enio_duval: pamela needs a naja or sth like that 0529 brella: NO NOT CATS 0530 nick: ike has to be the cat person of the group 0531 brella: i knew i liked him 0532 caseyballvins: What are you saying about cat people nick? 0533 kelso: I love my cats, and I love Ike. It makes sense. 0534 nick: hey, i'm a cat person too, i get it 0535 darrrrkvengeance: the cat would chew up all those nicely cultivated morning glories 0536 macey: ike villainously stroking a cat in a large chair 0537 kelso: Yes perfect. 0538 abetterfuture: Just checked 0539 brella: ike's cat probably has a super embarrassing name too 0540 brella: like biggles 0541 caseyballvins: Probably 0542 macey: and that begs the question...who's dog is it?! 0543 enio_duval: Huahuahua! 0544 macey: and can any of these dogs live up to pizza dog in my heart?! 0545 macey: wait, shit, let's have an entire issue from the perspective of jade's dog 0546 darrrrkvengeance: lol! 0547 brella: no that has too much potential for happiness 0548 brella: we'll have to go with snowflake 0549 abetterfuture: Random Theory 0550 macey: she looks enough like...julie, uh, actually 0551 nick: to be helpful 0552 macey: but she seems her own person enough 0553 kelso: I wonder if she did that to herself to avoid being found-recognized after escaping? 0554 abetterfuture: K. Thanks, NIck. 0555 kelso: Or if it happened in the process. 0556 macey: haha, nick, how many times have you had to say that lately 0557 enio_duval: she was raped by the Headmaster, so she probably was beautiful [? 0558 macey: wasn't it with tom and abraham last issue? 0559 nick: yup. no connection there. different dudes. 0560 abetterfuture: It's our fault. We're all so excited to figure out the next Caseymount. 0561 nick: yeah, we've invited this stuff, totally understandable 0562 richard_vasseur: Casey needs another spotlight 0563 caseyballvins: I'm still getting over Irina and Daramount being sisters 0564 macey: casey's probably wracking her brain right now 0565 macey: man, when she remembers what happened, it's gonna be hell 0566 macey: especially if she sees david 0567 abetterfuture: I'm actually okay with Casey being on the sidelines for a while. 0568 abetterfuture: She was the main star of the 4-issue premiere/ 0569 darrrrkvengeance: i know age is a weird concept in a time-travel book 0570 caseyballvins: I'm so concerned for Casey. We still have to find out what she doesn't remember 0571 darrrrkvengeance: but i'm wondering about the age of teh faculty, and particularly mr. n 0572 abetterfuture: TIme to let others shine. 0573 tori1: same, love the girl to death but i'm very curious with the others 0574 enio_duval: I want to know what she knows by now, just that 0575 brella: WELP it is dinnertime for me so i gotta hop off 0576 macey: have fun doing the eats brella 0577 darrrrkvengeance: is he the same generation as hodge/lara? older? also maybe a headmaster spawn? 0578 brella: BUT THIS ISSUE WAS A STUNNER. they've all been stunners lately 0579 nick: casey won't get a spotlight again for a while, but 0580 upguntha: Did Hunter also forget stuff? 0581 brella: oh god don't mention hunter it will keep me here 0582 supajoe: thanks, brella! see ya 0583 nick: you will get some answers to her current state soon 0584 richard_vasseur: but? 0585 macey: hrrrm. lara is 25, georgina is...roughly ~28 i think? 0586 brella left the room 0587 enio_duval: No, Hunter remembered everything, I guess. 0588 enio_duval: He knew about Zoe, at least 0589 caseyballvins: I think Hunter is fine 0590 abetterfuture: I wonder if he'll try to explain Future Jade to Present Jade. 0591 richard_vasseur: bye 0592 enio_duval: bye, bye! 0593 enio_duval: probably 0594 abetterfuture: Like, does she actually know she's a time-traveler? 0595 nick: i gotta head off in a minute as well- any last questions for me? 0596 abetterfuture: How many more character-based arcs do you expect to do? 0597 enio_duval: Actually a lot, but you won't answer them, so no. 0598 abetterfuture: One? Two? Five? 0599 caseyballvins: Why did you decide to have a character from Canada? Just for fun? (loving it though) 0600 nick: I think this is probably the last time we'll do so many in a row, but couldn't say for sur 0601 nick: but they'll always be in the mix 0602 richard_vasseur: Canada is the best 0603 abetterfuture: How long until another 20-issue megaarc? 0604 darrrrkvengeance: will we see more of Ian soon? 0605 nick: I kinda wanted Hunter to have a little Scott Pilgrim vibe, so Toronto made sense 0606 mornglorschat entered the room 0607 guest-1452939 changed nickname to mornglorschat 0608 macey1 entered the room 0609 guest-1452942 changed nickname to macey1 0610 nick: yep, Ian will get a spotlight issue soon 0611 macey1 left the room 0612 enio_duval: Scott Pilgrim... Great! HAHA! 0613 mornglorschat: dang ok popping in from mobile 0614 macey1 entered the room 0615 guest-1452948 changed nickname to macey1 0616 macey1 left the room 0617 macey1 entered the room 0618 guest-1452954 changed nickname to macey1 0619 nick: one last thing 0620 abetterfuture: Thank you so much for this series, Nick and Joe! 0621 richard_vasseur: I hope Hunter will not say eh 0622 darrrrkvengeance: awesome! i feel like he's one of the characters we've seen the least 0623 macey1 left the room 0624 macey1 entered the room 0625 guest-1452957 changed nickname to macey1 0626 nick: you can draw your conclusions about other stuff from there 0627 caseyballvins: He definitely has that vibe. Again, a+ job capturing how a Torontian is 0628 macey1: WOW OK ITS WORKING 0629 macey1 left the room 0630 macey2 entered the room 0631 guest-1452966 changed nickname to macey1 0632 macey1 changed nickname to macey2 0633 macey2 left the room 0634 supajoe: heh 0635 macey2 entered the room 0636 guest-1452972 changed nickname to macey2 0637 macey2 left the room 0638 susan left the room 0639 mornglorschat: haha ok hoping it stabilizes 0640 macey2 entered the room 0641 guest-1452978 changed nickname to macey2 0642 macey2 left the room 0643 nick: aw poor macey 0644 macey2 entered the room 0645 guest-1452981 changed nickname to macey2 0646 darrrrkvengeance: macey is trying to travel through mornglorchat w/out bringing hunter along 0647 mornglorschat: i have everything up to 9 0648 macey2 left the room 0649 nick: okay all, i'm out- have a good night, glad you dug this one 0650 macey2 entered the room 0651 guest-1452990 changed nickname to macey2 0652 caseyballvins: Bye nick 0653 caseyballvins: Thanks for another great issue 0654 darrrrkvengeance: bye nick. great job, again 0655 macey2 left the room 0656 enio_duval: Good night, Nick! 0657 tori1: bye nick, awesome issue 0658 mornglorschat: thanks nick! it was rad 0659 nick left the room 0660 macey1 entered the room 0661 guest-1452996 changed nickname to macey2 0662 abetterfuture: Bye Nick. 0663 macey2 changed nickname to macey1 0664 macey1 left the room 0665 macey1 entered the room 0666 guest-1452999 changed nickname to macey1 0667 macey1 left the room 0668 mornglorschat: man usually its pretty alright on the desktop 0669 macey1 entered the room 0670 guest-1453008 changed nickname to macey1 0671 macey1 left the room 0672 macey1 entered the room 0673 guest-1453014 changed nickname to macey1 0674 mornglorschat: bless you all for putting up with me 0675 macey1 left the room 0676 macey1 entered the room 0677 guest-1453020 changed nickname to macey1 0678 macey1 left the room 0679 macey1 entered the room 0680 guest-1453029 changed nickname to macey1 0681 richard_vasseur: If Hunter is Canadian will he ever be drawn wearing a maple leaf 0682 macey1 left the room 0683 supajoe: you mean like on a shirt, or JUST a maple leaf? 0684 macey1 entered the room 0685 guest-1453035 changed nickname to macey1 0686 richard_vasseur: any way 0687 darrrrkvengeance: lol 0688 mornglorschat: i bet hunter has tons of lovely maple sweatshirts 0689 macey1 left the room 0690 macey2 entered the room 0691 guest-1453041 changed nickname to macey1 0692 caseyballvins: Joe, please draw him one day with just a maple leaf 0693 abetterfuture: Same. 0694 supajoe: haha 0695 macey1 changed nickname to macey2 0696 macey2 left the room 0697 richard_vasseur: t-shirt or hat 0698 macey2 entered the room 0699 guest-1453044 changed nickname to macey2 0700 macey2 left the room 0701 caseyballvins: Or draw him in a maple leaf jersey because he totally is a fan even though we suck 0702 supajoe: there is a 'han shot first' t-shirt in the next issue. won't confirm if hunter wears it 0703 macey1 entered the room 0704 mornglorschat: draw it and make it a print 0705 guest-1453062 changed nickname to macey1 0706 richard_vasseur: and i hope he never saying eh worst steriotype of Canadians ever 0707 macey1: hissss okay let's see if it's stable on chrome 0708 caseyballvins: fingers crossed 0709 upguntha: normal clothes ftw 0710 mornglorschat left the room 0711 supajoe: yeah--next issue hunter gets to wear a couple of different outfits 0712 caseyballvins: That's exciting 0713 supajoe: i think i drew him and the others in their gym uniforms for over a year 0714 macey1: anybody mind getting the chat from 9 0715 macey1: from me 0716 caseyballvins: I have it 0717 upguntha: does he try them i front of a mirror 0718 macey1: yeah, just put it on pastebin 0719 macey1: ohh my god, i missed the school uniforms 0720 caseyballvins: So from where to where exactly? 0721 guest-1452759 left the room 0722 darrrrkvengeance: hmmm. should i wear the green maple leaf, or the red? 0723 macey1: it's been awhile 0724 richard_vasseur: RED 0725 guest-1453089 entered the room 0726 richard_vasseur: what green one? 0727 enio_duval: red is way better 0728 guest-1453092 entered the room 0729 macey1: caseyballvins 0730 macey1: uence yknow" from me 0731 caseyballvins: All right 0732 richard_vasseur: never heard of a green one 0733 guest-1453092 left the room 0734 upguntha: Will it be a reg issue or trippy one 0735 darrrrkvengeance: i meant Hunter trying out his outfits in the mirror 0736 macey1: up to me coming back as this screename 0737 macey1: put it in pastebin, it's a website 0738 darrrrkvengeance: the maple leaves are green before they turn red, no? 0739 supajoe: it's hunter--what do you think? 0740 upguntha: lol 0741 macey1: i don't know hunter's had normal issues! 8 was pretty normal 0742 tori1: yeah, as far as i know, maple leaves start green 0743 upguntha: 2 weeks squilllll 0744 richard_vasseur: oh ok I was not talking about the living leafs but the drawings representing Cabada 0745 richard_vasseur: Canada 0746 caseyballvins: Yes maple leaves start green 0747 macey1: dang, we'll be done with this arc by the end of october 0748 macey1: that's weird to think about 0749 enio_duval: hey, joe. The MG-NewMutants cover is awesome, man. Congrats! 0750 supajoe: fingers crossed 0751 supajoe: thanks! 0752 supajoe: i'm planning on doing a series of prints like that--homages to classic covers 0753 enio_duval: But that's disturbing too. HUAHA! 0754 supajoe: any suggestions? 0755 supajoe: no youngblood 0756 richard_vasseur: FF # 1 0757 upguntha: green arrow drug cover 0758 supajoe: haha 0759 macey1: i don't have much knowledge of older comics so 0760 macey1: HAHA DO UPGUNTHA'S. YES. 0761 guest-1453089 changed nickname to iinono6 0762 darrrrkvengeance: a Dave McKean Sandman-esque cover parody would be cool 0763 abetterfuture: X-Men #1 0764 abetterfuture: !" 0765 iinono6 left the room 0766 supajoe: nice 0767 caseyballvins: Sorry, about paste bin, I just post it there? Just willy nilly? 0768 macey1: yeah! 0769 caseyballvins: Okay 0770 macey left the room 0771 macey1: dont worry im still her 0772 upguntha: not classic but anything from Y the last man 0773 macey1: here. i can still type as well 0774 tinker: Joe, do the MG kids as the Community cast and/or vice versa 0775 upguntha: Last Supper MG style 0776 supajoe: haha 0777 abetterfuture: Star Trek 0778 supajoe: okay, a couple of things and then i have to run 0779 macey1: lost did last supper, though! 0780 supajoe: like nick said, he'll be at nycc, and so will i. so...yeah. 0781 supajoe: and no MG Babies next issue. the biweekly schedule killed it for that one 0782 supajoe: but i finished one for 32 0783 upguntha: Wait i thought Nicj cancelled 0784 abetterfuture: 0785 supajoe: he mentioned he was going right before he signed off. change of plans 0786 macey1: it's okay, we can't always have babies 0787 guest-1453158 entered the room 0788 caseyballvins: Okay posted it (hopefully it's got it all) 0789 supajoe: some new faces in issue 31, and i promise you won't confuse them with others 0790 caseyballvins: (there's probably too much) 0791 guest-1453158 left the room 0792 macey1: ooooh! exciting 0793 supajoe: at least, i really hope you don't. you're weird if you do. haha 0794 darrrrkvengeance: because they'll be dog and cat faces! ;) 0795 richard_vasseur: More of Mr. N than to? 0796 macey1: i'm hoping for more weird library guy 0797 macey1: curious about that dude 0798 supajoe: haha we'll see 0799 supajoe: anyway, thanks everyone! glad you enjoyed the issue 0800 macey1: cb, that's fine! just put the link down in here 0801 supajoe: we'll see ya next time! 0802 macey1: thanks joe! great to hear from you 0803 richard_vasseur: bye Joe 0804 caseyballvins: http 0805 supajoe left the room 0806 darrrrkvengeance: bye joe. thanks for another great issue 0807 caseyballvins: Thanks Joe! 0808 macey1: cb you are a wonderful saint 0809 richard_vasseur left the room 0810 tori1: bye, awesome issue too 0811 caseyballvins: No problem. 0812 abetterfuture: Thanks Joe! 0813 enio_duval left the room 0814 macey1: alright now they're both gone so feel free to go wild with the theories 0815 macey1: and the ships and what not 0816 caseyballvins: So, who think Hodge knows about Irina and Daramount? 0817 abetterfuture: As always, I would like to bemoan the lack of Jun and Guillaume making out. 0818 upguntha: Nebu = Tuna boy's dad 0819 macey1: serious lack of hisao/guillaume makeouts lately, yeah 0820 macey1: DANG upguntha was i the only one who noticed those weird identical hairstyles, yeah? 0821 macey1: mr. n aludes to not knowing if georgina knows irina is her sister. i don't think she does 0822 darrrrkvengeance: i think Hodge knows though 0823 abetterfuture: 0824 macey1: hodge, on the other hand...probably does because she's hodge. 0825 caseyballvins: Oh Hodge, you are the least trustful character 0826 tori1: the trickiest bit about hodge is i'm not sure how much she says is the truth and how much 0827 tori1: is just a bunch of lies 0828 tori1: b/c with morning glories the truth can sometimes be pretty wacked up but at the same time 0829 upguntha: everything she says is true especially the lies 0830 darrrrkvengeance: i forgot whether we ever found out/were told whether Nine is also a headmaster child 0831 tori1: that woman is not at the top of the turstworthy people list 0832 tori1: i don't recall that they ever said nine was one of the headmaster's kids 0833 macey1: nine's parentage is unknown 0834 upguntha: nope she just shows up 0835 tori1: i could see her being pamela's mom though 0836 macey1: but she WAS in mga as a baby. the thought has crossed my mind that 0837 macey1: dagney could be her mom, though 0838 caseyballvins: I thought the same, macey 0839 tinker left the room 0840 tori1: good point macey, i didn't even think about that but i could see that making sense 0841 kelso left the room 0842 kelso entered the room 0843 guest-1453218 changed nickname to kelso 0844 kelso left the room 0845 darrrrkvengeance: we've been thinking about Kseniya escaping MGA, but maybe she's never there. 0846 ashley left the room 0847 darrrrkvengeance: she could have borne Georgina elsewhere 0848 darrrrkvengeance: otherwise, i'm interested how someone gets away from MGA 0849 guest-1453236 entered the room 0850 macey1: oh yeah, what if georgina happened in ukraine 0851 macey1: didn't think of that possibility 0852 guest-1453236 left the room 0853 macey1: because you don't really picture the headmaster...leaving the greenhouse and such 0854 caseyballvins: Yeah 0855 upguntha: She could have been down there with Ted 0856 darrrrkvengeance: i wasn't really around earlier, so can i just add an amen to the Kseniya is seriously 0857 darrrrkvengeance: f'ed up sentiment 0858 caseyballvins: Yeah, she's great mom. 0859 caseyballvins: Oh, Macey, totally loved the LOST scene you posted on tumblr 0860 macey1: haha, my dad LOVES that scene 0861 macey1: his top favorite lost scene. keamy with the eggs 0862 caseyballvins: haha, it is a good scene 0863 macey1: that episode is mostly serious but i laugh whenever i see it. keamy killed a bunch of 0864 macey1: favorites but it's so damn hilarious 0865 caseyballvins: hahaha oh LOST (I need to rewatch it) 0866 macey1: is there anyone here who hasn't seen lost? we need to remedy this 0867 tori1: me 0868 darrrrkvengeance: i haven't seen lost either 0869 macey1: not really for mg purposes as much as that it's an amazing show 0870 caseyballvins: Get on that, it's a great show 0871 macey1: tori! dv! i am ASHAMED lost is real good. i have the complete edtion boxset 0872 macey1: *edition. it's one of my prized possessions 0873 tori1: i'm on episode three just need to get back into it 0874 caseyballvins: Like that sort of pyramid base one? With all the cool stuff? 0875 darrrrkvengeance: oh, i just joined tumblr -- though my page is presently pretty lame 0876 darrrrkvengeance: what are your blogs. i'll add you all. 0877 tori1: lunielovegood 0878 caseyballvins: same as my name here 0879 upguntha: I would watch Lost nut I don't want to be pissed off at the end 0880 caseyballvins: I loved the end so don't judge it till you see it 0881 macey1: cb 0882 caseyballvins: I have it too! 0883 caseyballvins: It's soooo nice 0884 macey1: the end's not for everyone- it delivers on the characters but not the mysteries as much 0885 tori1: I remember when the end came out and i'm trying to forget it so i can properly enjoy the 0886 tori1: seires 0887 macey1: i adored it, but whatev 0888 macey1: tori there were a lot of misconceptions post-series that people posted so you may be 0889 macey1: unspoiled 0890 caseyballvins: THANK YOU MACEY, I get so happy finding people who loved the end 0891 upguntha: I loved the BSG ending and ppl hated it 0892 darrrrkvengeance: bsg? 0893 darrrrkvengeance: oh, battlestar 0894 darrrrkvengeance: another one i didn't see 0895 macey1: nick's a battlestar fan i think 0896 upguntha: get off this chat and watch nowwwwwww 0897 darrrrkvengeance: lol 0898 caseyballvins: I wasn't a huge fan of the show, tbh. Not my thing. So that's why I didn't like the end 0899 caseyballvins: I didn't care about the show much 0900 darrrrkvengeance: i almost never watch tv except in huge 12 hour chunks on dvd 0901 upguntha: BSG 0902 francy entered the room 0903 tori1: same, though i tend to marathon a show through netflix then not watch much for months 0904 macey1: shit there's something i wanted to mention about this issue that i forgot 0905 guest-1453359 changed nickname to francy 0906 upguntha: it's like Six Feet under you press play then 9 hrs of your life goes by 0907 macey1: trying to figure out what it was 0908 caseyballvins: I'm on the same boat 0909 francy: so what did you guys talk about 0910 macey1: irina's mom, the poor dog, tiny baby irina 0911 macey1: somehow hunter wearing only a maple leaf came up 0912 darrrrkvengeance left the room 0913 darrrrkvengeance entered the room 0914 guest-1453380 changed nickname to darrrrkvengeance 0915 francy: ksdhfsf 0916 francy: of course it did 0917 tori1: yes, then nick's going to NYCC if you need to know that 0918 macey1: nick and joe both are! 0919 upguntha: knives 0920 francy: oohhh 0921 tori1: oh yes, maybe irina and ike being half siblings??? same knives? 0922 tori1: ike being a cat person 0923 upguntha: who here is going to nycc' 0924 tori1: not me but i'd really love to 0925 francy: sadly not me 0926 macey1: i would! but i didn't get tickets unfortunately 0927 macey1: it's pretty close to me compared to sdcc which i WAS gonna go to 0928 macey1: but i didn't get tickets for that either 0929 francy: yeah if i had a choice i would prefer to go to sdcc 0930 caseyballvins: I would if I wasn't broke and not in a different country 0931 darrrrkvengeance: i'm probably going to lame out and skip everything this year 0932 upguntha: I got Friday ticket. i plan too geek out 0933 darrrrkvengeance: but baltimore is still a possibility in a week and ahlf 0934 macey1: i've never been to a con and i don't usually like large gatherings but i would 0935 macey1: do anything for mg things 0936 francy: aha yeah if you are really against big groups of people in one place then cons might 0937 francy: not be that fun for you 0938 caseyballvins: I stopped going to cons three ish years ago. Now I want to go again but I have no money 0939 francy: especially something as large as nycc 0940 upguntha: I wasn't planning on going this year untill Jo said that he would show up 0941 upguntha: Joe* 0942 caseyballvins: be right back, my contact lense is acting up 0943 upguntha: It's Irina with the shard of glass 0944 macey1: ghost irina and her ghost glass 0945 macey1: first spider irina, now ghost irina. she's evolving 0946 upguntha: she's a pokemon 0947 upguntha: she knows Levitathe 0948 francy: what's her evolved form 0949 tori1: wait until she starts breathing fire or shooting bubbles at you 0950 macey1: i think she'd prefer fire 0951 upguntha: That is what Nebu is teaching her 0952 macey1: water is a more tuna thing, being a fish and all 0953 francy left the room 0954 tori1: tuna breaks out of his cell and comes in screeching 'bubble blast' which is suprisingly 0955 tori1: affective 0956 upguntha: she needs fire to burn down monastaries 0957 tori1: oh yes that reminds me of something that i've been thinking about 0958 tori1: it seems like fire is a it of a theme 0959 macey1: mmm, definetely 0960 tori1: haiso/jun, irina, the camp 0961 darrrrkvengeance: plus, sort of fire being opposed to plant-life 0962 macey1: well, fire is a very good way to destroy things- and the academy has lots of crimes to 0963 macey1: cover 0964 tori1: yes, also completely destroying your old life and going into the new one 0965 tori1: like you know changing your life, going to the camp or school or wherever clarksons going 0966 tori1: with irina 0967 caseyballvins: fun fact ripped contacts in your eyes suck 0968 tori1: oh no, are you ok now? 0969 caseyballvins: yeah, switched to glasses 0970 tori1: i could never live with contacts, glasses are very easy 0971 vinceblah entered the room 0972 abetterfuture left the room 0973 guest-1453518 changed nickname to vinceblah 0974 vinceblah: Hello? 0975 tori1: hi 0976 caseyballvins: I love contacts normally but sometimes nope 0977 darrrrkvengeance: hey vince 0978 vinceblah: Hi! Did I totally miss everything? 0979 macey1: haha, most of it! i'll have a transcript up later though once we're done 0980 darrrrkvengeance: pretty much. Nick came by and told us ALL THE ANSWERS. 0981 vinceblah: NooOoOoooo 0982 vinceblah: I was in class and we got out late. 0983 darrrrkvengeance: lol j/k 0984 macey1: don't worry we got some useless stuff do 0985 upguntha: i'm gonna head out 0986 vinceblah: I just started reading Morning Glories a week ago guys and I'm all caught up and totally 0987 vinceblah: obsessed 0988 macey1: we talked about hunter wearing only a maple leaf for a significant amount of time 0989 upguntha: l8rz 0990 tori1: bye 0991 macey1: bye upguntha! 0992 upguntha left the room 0993 caseyballvins: bye 0994 macey1: wow, congrats vince. i'm happy you survived 0995 vinceblah: You guys it's so good I can't even 0996 vinceblah: Obviously you know that 0997 vinceblah: But I'm like all new and stuff and it's freaking me out 0998 darrrrkvengeance: yeah, each time a new issue comes out i want to reread them all 0999 vinceblah: You pretty much have to to stay in-tune I'd imagine! 1000 tori1: it is, very life ruining, but in a good way 1001 vinceblah: And I don't know anybody that reads it, 1002 vinceblah: I'm like running to my brother and trying to explain it to him, I'm telling my friends, et 1003 vinceblah: But they don't understaaand 1004 tori1: oh it is so easy to get people to read it 1005 macey1: if you have any questions we can probably answer them, if there ARE answers 1006 macey1: this series is so much better if you can discuss it with peopl 1007 macey1: e 1008 vinceblah: I know and I missed the discussion !! fml 1009 vinceblah: Do you guys gather on any other sites to continue the discussion on weeks when there 1010 vinceblah: isn't a new issue? 1011 macey1: the tumblr tag, often 1012 caseyballvins: Yeah, mostly there 1013 tori1: skype occasionally but that's normally more personal 1014 macey1: and the comments on multiversity's study hall are often still popping up weeks later 1015 vinceblah: Okay cool! 1016 macey1: i remember the post for one issue had like 80 comments 1017 vinceblah: Yeah I just started reading the multiversity stuff, I've gotta jump into this community 1018 tori1: me too, still working my way through the study halls for earlier issues 1019 tori1: though read 23's even if you don't read any other 1020 tori1: that is a blessing from above 1021 vinceblah: I so will! 1022 vinceblah: Did Nick or Joe come by? 1023 macey1: yes, both of them! 1024 vinceblah: That's so rad of them 1025 tori1: it is 1026 macey1: you mean 22 tori? 22 has a translation of that tower scene 1027 macey1: if you were wondering what was going on there 1028 tori1: oh yes, i am very confused some times 1029 vinceblah: "wondering what was going on there" = me at every page 1030 tori1: same vince 1031 vinceblah: Haha 1032 tori1: i am so lost half the time but macey guides me and helps 1033 vinceblah: Are you guys all chicks? Do a lot of guys read this too? I wondered about that, not that 1034 vinceblah: it really matter 1035 vinceblah: s 1036 darrrrkvengeance: guy 1037 vinceblah: Badabing! I'm not alone 1038 tori1: my brother reads this but he's not a discussing type and not half as passionite about it 1039 vinceblah: I was watching a review for the 26th issue on youtube, done by a girl who'd never read it 1040 vinceblah: before, 1041 vinceblah: and she assumed it was a pre-teen girl drama that would be like a TeenNick TV show. 1042 vinceblah: I laughed so hard at how wrong that is 1043 darrrrkvengeance: lol. 1044 tori1: i was misled into thinking it would be a fun teen drama 1045 vinceblah: And then, you know 1046 vinceblah: David 1047 vinceblah: etc 1048 tori1: it didn't even last 3 pages 1049 darrrrkvengeance: though Pamela probably hosted a show on Nick once, which would explain why she is how she 1050 darrrrkvengeance: is now 1051 macey1: yeah, most of the tumblr group is chicks but we get a mixed group here in the chat 1052 vinceblah: Pamela's twerkin' all over the damn place 1053 macey1: and there's dudes on tumblr too of course 1054 tori1: wait question i think more guys have died in mg than woman 1055 vinceblah: Hmmm 1056 darrrrkvengeance: certainly a lot of guy redshirts 1057 macey1: well our only main character to die so far is a girl- zoe 1058 tori1: though most of the security guards are guys 1059 macey1: and possibly vanessa 1060 darrrrkvengeance: Casey's parents 1061 tori1: yes so major character wise more girls but overall i think it's guys 1062 macey1: guys definetely have died the most though. so many red shirt dudes. 1063 vinceblah: Aww Casey's effing parenttts 1064 vinceblah: You guys!! You know how they talk about Schaumburg a lot? And live in Chicago? 1065 vinceblah: I live in Schaumburg wooo 1066 macey1: love the blevinses. really nice to see well-developed parents in stories like this 1067 macey1: OH MAN you live near casey! 1068 vinceblah: I got really stoked about that! 1069 vinceblah: I know right?! 1070 macey1: you lucky people in your cities, getting mentioned 1071 vinceblah: I was like running to everybody in my family and showing them when they first mentioned it 1072 vinceblah: They really cared, I'm sure 1073 caseyballvins1 entered the room 1074 darrrrkvengeance: lol 1075 macey1: i love in a town with ~1700 people. i'll never get mentioned 1076 tori1: jade is my iowa homegirl even though i don't really live in iowa but my grandma does 1077 vinceblah: Hahaha, that counts 1078 macey1: SHIT TORI my grandma is from iowa! though she lives here in ny now 1079 guest-1453692 changed nickname to caseyballvins1 1080 vinceblah: You guys maybe you have the same Grandmother .... 1081 tori1: cool macey 1082 tori1: i doubt it 1083 vinceblah: ~~plot twist~~ 1084 macey1: i think i know all my cousins...or do i 1085 caseyballvins1: Ugh internet pooped out 1086 tori1: plot twist macey is my long lost cousin 1087 tori1: but what if? 1088 macey1: i can see it, tori and i share many mg preferences 1089 caseyballvins1: What are we chatting about now? 1090 vinceblah: It's like they talk about in MG, the way we think the world works is like ... not the way 1091 vinceblah: and stuff 1092 vinceblah: We're talking about stupid stuff. 1093 tori1: macey is my long lost cousin 1094 vinceblah: ^ 1095 tori1: possibly 1096 macey1: i like to think the cast members talk about weird stuff off-screen 1097 macey1: hunter has probably explained the entire plot of star wars in detail to hisao by now 1098 vinceblah: I can't even imagine some of the Pamela conversations 1099 darrrrkvengeance: lol 1100 vinceblah: Do you guys trust Hodge? 1101 vinceblah: Have we talked about this already? 1102 vinceblah: What even is that lady about 1103 caseyballvins1: I don't think anyone trusts her 1104 darrrrkvengeance: no one really trusts Hodge 1105 tori1: no clue and i do not trust her at all 1106 vinceblah: Okay good 1107 vinceblah: Like I said I've talked to nooobody about this so I don't know if my opinions are the 1108 vinceblah: majority or not 1109 tori1: just say them and you won't get shot down, we don't bite and 1110 macey1: we all sort of like and dislike hodge 1111 macey1: but nobody's been sure what to make of her yet 1112 tori1: macey isn't as mean as irina even though we refer to her as irina sometimes 1113 vinceblah: Yikes 1114 darrrrkvengeance: plus, we've all come up with some pretty wacky theories 1115 tori1: seriously i doubt you could beat my brother in crackpots 1116 vinceblah: Crackpots? 1117 tori1: if you want to say something just say it 1118 vinceblah: Whaaa? 1119 tori1: i'm not gonna share those on the internet where it's being recorded 1120 macey1: tori has shared some of her brother's theories and they're....interesting 1121 vinceblah: And they can't be shared on the interweb? 1122 macey1: like, to say the least 1123 tori1: oh gosh he was on pain meds when he came up with them 1124 vinceblah: Oh boy 1125 vinceblah: Hey, that might be the way to figure this damn thing out 1126 vinceblah: Pain-meds 1127 tori1: i had to cut out half of them though 1128 darrrrkvengeance: was just listening to "Hate My Way" last night for the first time in a while, and thinking 1129 tori1: the world is just not ready for most of that 1130 macey1: turns out nine's needles just hold tons of morphine 1131 darrrrkvengeance: 'i bet Jade digs this song.' 1132 vinceblah: Is it a super sad song? 1133 tori1: listening 1134 darrrrkvengeance: it's just sort of a brilliant, intense, and yeah sad song 1135 darrrrkvengeance: the first 48 seconds are harsh and awkward 1136 darrrrkvengeance: then it gets better 1137 macey1: jade digs all the geeky boy bands 1138 darrrrkvengeance: http 1139 macey1: like, my chemical romance and green day 1140 macey1: teen angst at its finest 1141 vinceblah: The poor girl 1142 tori1: will definitely look back at this song if i need some lyrics for a jade drawing 1143 darrrrkvengeance: "So I sit up late in the morningAnd ask myself againHow do they kill children?" 1144 caseyballvins1: Tori, your drawings are wonderful, btw 1145 tori1: thank you 1146 vinceblah: Tori let me see some drawings! 1147 vinceblah: I'm like a wanna-be artist! 1148 macey1: tori posts them on the tumblr tag when she does them! 1149 macey1: admittedly the tag is more character stuff than theory stuff but we do share theories 1150 tori1: http 1151 iinono6 entered the room 1152 tori1: but yes i draw morning glories and that is the best 1153 vinceblah: Did you draw this one with the hugging?? 1154 tori1: yes 1155 vinceblah: How old are you? 1156 guest-1453839 changed nickname to iinono6 1157 tori1: quick question how old does anyone think i am? i am truly curious 1158 vinceblah: If you're like my age and you're that good I'm gonna hate myself 1159 macey1: haha, oh boy tori i am excited for answers to this 1160 iinono6 left the room 1161 darrrrkvengeance: i need to figure out how to use tumblr 1162 vinceblah: Twen...ty....o..ooonne...? 1163 macey1: fun story i'm still in high school and everyone i have met online thinks i'm like 20?? 1164 caseyballvins left the room 1165 caseyballvins1: Shoot macey, I though you were around 20 too 1166 macey1: SEE, SEE IT'S RIGHT HERE 1167 caseyballvins1: I guess I was projecting my age? 1168 vinceblah: How old is everybody on here? 1169 vinceblah: I'm gonna' be 20 on the 19th of next month 1170 macey1: the fandom seems to vary, at least the people i see the most 1171 caseyballvins1: I'm 20 since July 1172 macey1: youngest person i know is 14, but there's lots of people in their 20s 1173 vinceblah: Are you a senior in highschool? 1174 macey1: gonna be a junior! i'm one of the youngest in my grade actually 1175 vinceblah: Wow and just from our brief encounter you seem so mature! 1176 caseyballvins1: Oh no, someone 14 is reading MG? Oh dear that poor child 1177 vinceblah: ^^^^ 1178 macey1: HAH, i was 14 when i first read it!! i've turned out a-ok 1179 vinceblah: Maybe it's like a way to make people super mature 1180 caseyballvins1: Of course Iria, I mean Macey 1181 caseyballvins1: *irina 1182 vinceblah: By the time you've ran your brain through everything it offers, it probably makes you 10X 1183 vinceblah: smarter 1184 darrrrkvengeance: or at least uses up your brain 10 x faster 1185 macey1: thanks to this comic i know more about sumerian mythology than i ever expected 1186 vinceblah: Hahaha 1187 caseyballvins1: Anyway, I'm going to have to say goodnight cause I'm pretty tired 1188 vinceblah: Had you known about the allegory of the cave prior to reading? 1189 tori1: i'm just gonna leave this up to your guises imaginations 1190 vinceblah: Goodnight casey! 1191 caseyballvins1: and my bed is covered in stuff 1192 caseyballvins1: Night all 1193 tori1: goodnight casey 1194 caseyballvins1 left the room 1195 vinceblah: Tori I have to know how old you are!! Are you older or younger than me? 1196 vinceblah: Because you're freaking great with color 1197 tori1: younger 1198 vinceblah: Fml 1199 tori1: macey do you know how old i am? 1200 vinceblah: These morning glories boots I'm looking at on tumblr right now - hot damn 1201 macey1: actually no tori 1202 macey1: i know liam is putting those boots together! i'm jealous 1203 macey1: night cb! 1204 tori1: i want liam's boots so badly 1205 darrrrkvengeance: night casey 1206 darrrrkvengeance: i should roll soon myself. i've literally averaged about 3 hrs of sleep/night the past 5 1207 darrrrkvengeance: nights 1208 vinceblah: That is unhealthy sir! 1209 darrrrkvengeance: where are the bootses? 1210 macey1: oh man dv you should get some rest! 1211 tori1: tumblr tag 1212 macey1: on the tumblr tag 1213 darrrrkvengeance: i'm so shot. part of it was good 1214 darrrrkvengeance: working 1215 macey1: hawaii? ooh, jealous 1216 darrrrkvengeance: i'll need to re-read issue 30 tomorrow when i'm more clear-headed 1217 tori1: same, i always have such different opinions rereading them than reading them first time 1218 macey1: ive probably reread it three times already just going through it for this chat 1219 darrrrkvengeance: macey -- your catch on mr. n in issue 28 was awesome 1220 vinceblah: I've gotta start my first re-read still D 1221 tori1: do it, it is like having your eyes opened 1222 darrrrkvengeance: you really make a lot of new connections on re-reading 1223 tori1: you notice so much yo didn't the first time 1224 tori1: *you 1225 darrrrkvengeance: then Nurse Nine gets in your face and asks you vreepy questions 1226 darrrrkvengeance: *creepy 1227 vinceblah: Sheeiit 1228 tori1: also adding if mg ever gets a tv show it's gonna need a million creepy zoom ups 1229 tori1: to justify the comics 1230 tori1: especially on gribbs 1231 vinceblah: Fuckin' Reginald! 1232 vinceblah: I don't even know if a TV show could ever be as good, but I've been thinking about that 1233 darrrrkvengeance: actually, one of my favorite scenes is when Hodge mimicks the Nurse Nine face 1234 macey1: dv, thanks! like i said, i'm the resident fortunato expert 1235 darrrrkvengeance: i think it was issue 13 or 14. at the start of woodrun 1236 macey1: i must pay attention to every single thing he says 1237 tori1: yes, during mentoring with ja 1238 tori1: de 1239 macey1: it's in 12 dv! it's also my favorite 1240 macey1: i would only like a show if it was animated tbh, bc nobody wants cgi david 1241 darrrrkvengeance: oh, that's right! good call. 1242 tori1: definitely 1243 macey1: plus it would be good if it came out after the comic was done, so it could be faithful... 1244 tori1: oh yes, b/c some things might be better in television format if you changed up the 1245 tori1: ordering slightly to make a bit more sense but not too mcu 1246 tori1: much, it is mg after all 1247 darrrrkvengeance: and avoid the Game of Thrones overtaking the books problem 1248 macey1: i'm a huge sucker for faithful adaptions 1249 tori1: same, i was actually just talking how wacked up it could get if they messed up a tv 1250 tori1: adaption with my brother 1251 guest-1454073 entered the room 1252 tori1: also macey your song from the mix 'suspended from class' has taken over my heart 1253 guest-1454073 left the room 1254 macey1: aww thanks 1255 macey1: got to post that mix on the main tag soon, remind me 1256 tori1: will do 1257 darrrrkvengeance: well, my cats are telling me it's bedtime; and i'm about to pass out anyway 1258 darrrrkvengeance: good chatting with y'all 1259 vinceblah: Later friend! 1260 darrrrkvengeance: and i'll see you in two wks 1261 darrrrkvengeance: (if Pamela doesn't see me first) 1262 macey1: see you!! 1263 tori1: bye dv and yes two weeks 1264 darrrrkvengeance left the room 1265 macey1: sooo excited for double shipping 1266 tori1: it's gonna kill me but i'm excited 1267 macey1: it takes so long to recover from every issue though, this will be trying 1268 macey1: at least i have tons of mg to guide me through school starting though 1269 tori1: yes, whenever feeling troubled by school just look to mg for guidance 1270 tori1: so vince, i don't think we've gotten a favorite character out of you yet 1271 vinceblah: Oh boy 1272 vinceblah: Casey's Dad is probably my favorite character. 1273 vinceblah: But I also definitely have a major crush on Casey 1274 macey1: casey's dad is a very good choice 1275 vinceblah: So she's like ... 2nd favorite 1276 macey1: probably the overall nicest dude in the comic 1277 vinceblah: Right?? 1278 macey1: like is there anything wrong with that guy? i doubt it 1279 tori1: by far 1280 tori1: especially in parent terms 1281 vinceblah: The scene where he was talking to her while she was out on the swings, 1282 vinceblah: Something about it, I don't even know 1283 tori1: though mrs. fukayama was a very nice mom 1284 vinceblah: Irina's mom's pretty nice too you guys. 1285 vinceblah: loljk 1286 tori1: fukayama's are my weekness 1287 macey1: the poor fukayamas 1288 macey1: what 1289 tori1: issue 33 will kill me if we get more of his tragic past 1290 macey1: 's up with hisao now? are they just letting him hang out in the forest? 1291 vinceblah: He's gonna be a dominating force in this thing 1292 tori1: he's doing an independent biology class 1293 tori1: being man vs wild 1294 macey1: going around doing biology experiments 1295 tori1: fighting some bears and eating squirrels 1296 macey1: he calls hunter out to tell him the soil is good for planting 1297 tori1: 'gotta test this water' 1298 macey1: hisao testing a bear is weirdly easy to see 1299 macey1: *wrestling 1300 tori1: he seams very angry right now 1301 macey1: where did testing come from.... 1302 tori1: biology experiments on nature 1303 tori1: water is nature 1304 vinceblah: Hisao TESTING a bear is weirdly easy to see too, if you really think about it. 1305 tori1: therefore testing it 1306 macey1: "wonder what happens if i pour acid on this bear" 1307 richard_vasseur entered the room 1308 vinceblah: We've all gotta test a few bears every now and then. 1309 guest-1454232 changed nickname to richard_vasseur 1310 tori1: idk let's just try it 1311 tori1: i wonder if he is a very fast runner 1312 macey1: hisao's pretty buff, i can see it 1313 tori1: side comment before 33 comes out if guillaume is raise by wolves 1314 macey1: of course we all know irina is the buffest 1315 tori1: i wouldn't be suprised one bit 1316 tori1: i'm just calling it before it happens 1317 richard_vasseur left the room 1318 vinceblah: I have to head out you guys, but find me on tumblr or twitter or something and talk to me! 1319 vinceblah: nostalgiadust on tumblr 1320 vinceblah: @VinceBlah on twitter 1321 macey1: awesome! we'll see you, great to have you 1322 tori1: will follow and bye vince chattng is awesome 1323 vinceblah: It was super nice meeting you! 1324 vinceblah: Later gang! 1325 macey1: good night! 1326 vinceblah left the room 1327 macey1: well tori if it's just us we might as well close up 1328 tori1: okay, awesome chat macey, really nice of you hosting it 1329 tori1: bye friend 1330 macey1: bye! night [[Category:MG tinychats] Category:Chat Joe Category:Chat Nick